


i'll always be on track (i never stop)

by nyeaiys



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeaiys/pseuds/nyeaiys
Summary: What happens when the bright, school’s top achiever and head of student council Im Nayeon crosses path with the new shy and timid student, beauty with brain Myoui Mina?Will Im Nayeon get back her first place or will she get something else?(or just Nayeon forgetting that feelings exist except for her anger and Mina just waiting for everything to unfold)
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	i'll always be on track (i never stop)

**Author's Note:**

> heyy, it's minayeon fluff:)

Senior’s Rank :

  1. Myoui Mina
  2. Im Na Yeon
  3. Park Ji Hyo
  4. .....



Nayeon unknowingly released a sigh looking at the list. 

One name has been popping up in front of her face, here and there lately.

New student, Myoui Mina. 

She hasn't really paid much attention to her - and maybe she needs to now - but in her mind, the memory of the very first time the new girl was introduced came up all of sudden. 

It was 3 months ago. Nayeon remembered that time, she nonchalantly looked up so she could get a glimpse of the new student and then planned to continue doing her work. But with the long bangs covering a side of her face, Nayeon never really gets to see her whole face and she never knew the shy, timid girl could bring her life upside down - hypothetically.

After Myoui Mina transferred to the school, there was a test about a month she was in. And no one would expect that she would be tackling the first rank spot, no one would expect she would tackle Im Nayeon. 

Im Nayeon, school's top achiever in everything especially academic and is also the head of student council. Making her not only popular among the teachers but also the students. Nayeon remembered 2 weeks after the exam when Mr.Kim announced that Myoui Mina is the one who got first place in the class and Nayeon could hear some part of heart cracking - still hypothetically. 

As a 19 years old high school student, the only current thing that could make her happy is when she sees those flying colour's result of hers. Of course being second is good as well. She is still one of the smartest people in the school but being the perfectionist that Nayeon is, she needs to get that first place. In this life, Myoui Mina took the one thing that Nayeon could feel happy about and now it's gone, not within her grasp anymore. 

Since then she has been studying harder than anyone ever could but somehow it didn't work out. The result of it is right in front of her eyes.

Nayeon let out another sigh. A deep one.

"Myoui Mina is first? Now that's a first."

"Can't believe Nayeon's rank drop."

"Mina is pretty too, should i change my crush then?”

"Whatever, they're both smarter than you, I don't think they even want you having a crush on them."

Suddenly there's a shriek amongst the crowd making people jump out of their gossips.

"Ahhh what is this, I can't even find my name. Did it drop out of the whole rank? This thing is rigged."

Jeongyeon shrieked out as she seemingly can not find her name. She turns to her left to ask Nayeon for help in finding her name. Only to find out that Nayeon still hasn't moved her eyes from the list since the time they arrived here.

Sensing it's something about the rank list, Jeongyeon wrapped her hand around Nayeon's shoulder, snapping Nayeon out of her thoughts to look at Jeongyeon.

"Since I'm feeling depressed about my rank, we should force- I mean ask Jihyo to treat us for lunch since she took our money last time.”

"Stop being silly." Nayeon snorted.

She knows that Jeongyeon is trying to bring her mood up. But it might seem that it will take a while for that to happen as school is just about to start and she knows what will happen during class later. As there's not much time left before the first period, Nayeon bid Jeongyeon a goodbye and both went their own way as they are not in the same class. Nayeon had whispered herself a little chant as a support before entering her classroom. 

Her classroom that used to be her safe haven has turned to a place that she wishes to escape.

* * *

"Alright class, I feel like you know what I'm going to talk about so I'm just going to say it. I'm really proud of you guys on the exam results especially since the top 3 in school are from our class! Park Ji Hyo, Im Na yeon and our beloved first place, Myoui Mina! Please give them a big applause!"

Nayeon stays still in her place. Hearing _her_ name is unexpectedly harder than she thinks, especially hearing its placed after her used-to-be-title. She knows this name-calling thing will happen as it is kind of a routine for her. Nayeon knows it's kind of petty for her to feel this way and act this way. But she knows that it is better for her to ignore everything and just move on like before. 

English went by well and Maths came after. As usual, Mr. Choi always put questions on the front and asked the students to volunteer and solve it as he thought that could enhance the students' skill better.

"Okay now, who wants to answer?" He asked.

And as usual too, Nayeon is the first to put her hands. This is also another routine of Im Nayeon. If this was a restaurant, she is the regular customer. There was never a time where Nayeon did not come in front, well except for that one time she was absent - but that did not count. 

Nayeon went to the front and examined her question beforehand one more time and started to write her answer. Taking her sweet time as the maths equation is pretty long.

"The next question? Who wants to answer the next question? Come on, I've just taught you guys this 5 minutes ago...Myoui Mina? Do you want to come up in front and answer? You get the highest for Maths, show us how you do it!" Mr. Choi clapped his hands to gain attention and looked hopefully at the quiet girl seated at the back.

Myoui Mina's name did bring some effects to Nayeon as her chalk accidentally scraped a little while writing. Fortunately no one saw it so Nayeon just quietly rubbed it off. Hearing Mr. Choi's question, Nayeon felt like she could guess what will the response be.

"ahh no, it's okay. I don't feel confident going in front.." Mina softly rejected.

 _what, how can she just reject him like that_ Nayeon thought.

No one ever rejected Mr. Choi when he asked you to answer a question, well no one until Myoui Mina came. 

Hearing the response earlier is not something surprising to Nayeon or any of their classmates. Because that is how Myoui Mina has been behaving since she came here. Avoiding questions, avoiding answering. Nayeon is sure that _not_ _knowing how to do it_ is not the reason she does so. So Nayeon just assumed that Myoui Mina didn't like to be in the center of attention and so is avoiding them. But if that is true, it seems that it did not work out as everyone is actually paying more attention to the new student.

In the midst of all these things with Myoui Mina, Nayeon has always been curious with how she really looks. Don't blame it on Nayeon saying she is being a bad classmate. But the other girl has always been quiet and a little bit lowkey. So she is not always there in Nayeon's peripheral vision. What makes Nayeon more curious is her expression. Since she got first place, will there be a proud expression? A happy one? All it takes is for Nayeon to turn to the back and look at the last table. But--

"Nayeon? Im Nayeon? Is something wrong? You're done writing your answer, you can sit down." Mr. Choi brought Nayeon back to reality.

Nayeon goes to her seat looking down, not bothering looking in front.

"Is everything okay? Your face is red." Jihyo, Nayeon's seatmate and friend, whispers to her. 

Nayeon holds out an okay sign to reassure Jihyo and that convinces her for now as she turns to look infront to focus on class.

* * *

"I need to run to the teacher's room for a while so I'll join you guys later. And tell Yoo Jeongyeon that I ain't treating her food so buy her own, see you later." Before Nayeon could reply, Jihyo had dash off into the thin air. How can she be so fast?

Seeing nothing left of Jihyo, Nayeon turns around and walks the usual pathway to the canteen. Seeing the huge crowd of students along the way - and the hypothetical headache she’s having - made her think twice about the decision of going to the canteen and without knowing she took another turn - to the opposite direction this time and start to walk to wherever her feet are taking her to.

Which is why Nayeon found herself standing in front of the school's rooftop door for no reason - her feet touching the door. She is not even sure if this is allowed but seeing that nothing has been blocking her way to here, she can confidently say that there is no problem then. 

Nayeon opens the door and it makes a loud creak sound. There she saw the wide view of the sky right in front of her. Feeling excited, Nayeon unknowingly slammed the door as fast as she could and walked to the center of the rooftop. The rooftop is not too big but it's not too small either, just the nice size to get the nice amount of vitamin D from the sun. 

Then, Nayeon just realised that she is not alone. Someone is here as well. That someone sitting on the floor peacefully looking straight in front, at the sky view - ignoring the possible germs there is on the floor. The person probably did not notice Nayeon until they heard the sound of the door closing. It's loud enough to be heard from there as she accidentally pushes it a little bit too hard.

The person turned around to look directly at Nayeon.

_what? who? myoui mina?_

Nayeon’s pair of dark brown eyes is met with one similar to hers. But unlike hers, this one is sparkling - the effect of the sunlight which enhances the brown eyes more. If Nayeon looks closely, she might even see her own reflection.

_i'm out here for a breather and she is taking my breath away, why is she doing that? She is really trying to take everything from me huh. why does she look so soft, have she been going around school looking like that. how dare her, that's dangerous for the heart. wait what am i thinki--_

"Why are you here?" 

That snapped Nayeon out of her mind.

But she still couldn't move. There is something happening to her and it felt so foreign. With the fast tempo of her heart beating accompanying her, Nayeon just became more & more confused.

 _is this how anger feels like?_ She thought.

"Why are you here? Only I go here." Mina repeated her question but mumbled the last bit. She is still looking right into Nayeon's eyes and vice versa. Nayeon can't let this go on for so long, her heart is beating so fast and it is suffocating her so she turns her head and walks a few steps to the front, near the edge of the rooftop. Nayeon's original plan was to sit down and chillax but upon seeing the unwelcome guest, she will just suit herself by standing.

" the place is not hers " Nayeon mumbled back, kind of trying to answer Myoui Mina's question earlier.

A few silenced pass by of just Nayeon - and probably the unwelcome guest as well enjoying the nice cool wind that is brushing by while also being sunbath by the nice still-is morning sun. 

The weather is so nice today.

"What's your name?"

Due to an unexpected choice of question, Nayeon turns her head to the person's asking. Too fast that it hurts Nayeon's neck a little. And there she can see she is already being stared at.

And now that Nayeon's brain is actually processing, she just realised the question that she was asked. _Her name? She doesnt know Im Nayeon's name?_ Nayeon snorted just by the thought of it. She's probably being looked at weirdly but really _her name?_ Even if she's new to the school - which is already about 3 months now going to 4, this is not it. She must have seen Nayeon's face and hear her name before. They are classmates for god sake.

"My name is Myoui Mina, but you can call me Mina"

Due to the lack of response, Mina has taken on the toll on answering her own question. Which makes Nayeon now fully turn her head and body to face Mina.

"I know. My name is Im Nayeon. How can you not know that? I'm sure Mr. Kim has said my name a lot." Nayeon answered, controlling her voice so it's not too loud because she doesn't want to sound mad or what.

"Mr. Kim? Who is that?"

And that was the last straw.

"Mr. Kim? You're asking about Mr.Kim? He is our homeroom teacher and english teacher. You don’t know me AND your teacher? I didn't say this earlier because i thought obviously you know but surprise, we are also classmates. I can’t believe you. What with this attitude? I know you're new and all but how can you not remember me. People have mention our names together a lot. We're like rivals now. Even if you’re smart and all that, you should at least care a little bit for the people in your surroundings. Ohhh is it because I'm not worth knowing to know, just because I'm below you? Well, you! Remember this, I'm going to beat you okay, remember that, remember that!"

Nayeon spit out words that have probably been deep down inside her head from the morning. Even if it's too late now, she just thought that maybe she should have said that in a more calm and collected voice and not with the high pitch tone she just used earlier.

Right after she ends her _speech_ , she turns her head to the front to collect all the oxygen she just lost. In the process of breathing, she felt a dark shadow creeping beside her. So she turns around and maybe, it's maybe one of her many mistakes today because as soon as she turns around, she sees that Mina has stood up from sitting down on the floor. And it is not to go out but to come closer to her. So close that Nayeon feels the only thing she can do now is to jump off but fortunately or unfortunately there's a wall blocking - so Nayeon just stops backing away when she hits the wall.

Mina has stopped 10cm away from her - not that she counts or what but that is just the foot length. After stopping her steps in front of Nayeon, Mina now moves her face closer to Nayeon. Mina with her neutral, expressionless expression just staring right into Nayeon's soul.

_what, what is this, what is she doing? is she taking my space too._

" wha- what are you doing?" With the heat that she feels creeping around her cheeks, Nayeon is amazed at how she still manages to say the words out but also not at how she stutters it out.

"...remembering you." 

Maybe it's her mind - and the situation right now but after Mina said that she sees how Mina took a quick glance at her eyes, nose and lips as if she really is trying to remember her. But the moment just ends there.

Mina takes a step back and turns around headed to the rooftop door to go out as she hears the school bell ring showing that recess time has ended.

Unlike Mina, Nayeon's legs seem like it's dug to the ground as she's still shocked at the event that just happened. She can't believe that her decision on going to the rooftop can lead to this kind of outcome.

She promised herself that she would not go to the rooftop again.

* * *

Next day comes by fast and Nayeon is feeling good. Not sure why but maybe it's the fact that today is the day where the school dance club is going to a competition outside and they are the only representative from our country. Nayeon as the head of the student council is very proud of them.

"So here is the slip for the permission to go out during school hours, at 11am right? After recess?" Nayeon is passing the permission slips to the dance club leader, Hirai Momo.

"Yes, 11am. Do you need a copy also after we fill it up?

"Yes, I will need a copy but you can give it to me tomorrow because it's just to keep track of your participation. Just make sure to write all your teammates' names down. 8 right? Last times I saw there was 8 of you guys" 

"Oh yeah about that…it's actually 9 of us now, there is a new member to the team but do-don't worry she was already signed in the club long time ago, it's just she doesn't want to participate in the club activity. I'm not sure why she suddenly wants to participate in the competition that's unlike of her..." Momo murmured out the last part as if she was just talking to herself.

After passing the last paper to Momo, Nayeon turned her body completely to Momo's direction to give her full attention to the conversation.

"Oh, that's fine. She's already signed in the dance club so just make sure to add her name in the permission slip. She must be good at dancing for you to add her last minute, who is it?"

"She is! I mean she is also my close friend so I trust her skills, I'm not sure if you know her but it's Mina, Myoui Mina. I think you guys are in the sam--"

"Myoui Mina?!" Nayeon blurted out loudly.

"Wh-why is it not okay? I'm really so-sorry for not telling you earlier uhhh" Nayeon's reaction sends panic to Momo because she is scared that adding Mina to the team at the last minute is actually against the rules.

"No no nothing it's fine just, just good luck for your competition later!" Nayeon cheered one last time quickly to Momo before turning around to head to class.

_Myoui Mina? Dancing? I don't know that she can dance. But why suddenly? She's been keeping quiet in the dance club but suddenly she is participating in the activity. Why after 3 months? Why after…after yesterday?_

Nayeon stops before going inside her class and shakes her head around to get all these thoughts out of her mind.

_This can't interrupt me in class, she can't interrupt me_

As soon as she opens the class door, it comes again to her mind, _she_ comes again. But this times it's not because the dance competition or yesterday event. But it's because Mina is staring right at her from her seat at the back - not that the first thing Nayeon looks at when she enters is Mina’s seat - Nayeon is using all of her strength to keep her legs moving to her designated seat. As she sits down, she doesn't know what comes over her but she feels the need to turn around. It’s like there is this magnet trying to pull her to look at the specific person at the back - and she knows how hard it is to go against magnet - and so she turns around.

And that is maybe her 2nd best mistake because Mina is there seated at the very back and is still looking at her. It’s like she has not moved her eyes away from Nayeon ever since she came in earlier. 

Nayeon feels like she shouldn't lose - because she doesn't like to lose - so she just keep staring back at Mina and whatever this is has turned into a staring contest. Nayeon really really does not want to lose - she really really is but a sudden heatness has come to her face and her cheeks feels very hot so she doesn't have any option but to avert her head to the front and fan her face with her hand - to cool down because it's starting to get really hot.

"Are you alright?" Jihyo who just got back from the toilet is now leaning back on her seat and is looking at Nayeon weirdly.

"Yeah yeah i'm fine, it's just a little hot."

" a little? You look like you just finished a marathon. Your face is so red. You have a water bottle right? Make sure to drink it." 

Jihyo gave a worried glance as she can't believe that this Nayeon is the Nayeon who said the wind is chilly earlier in the morning. 

Nayeon is worried that Jihyo didn't buy her lie. She hasn't told any of her friends about the event yesterday, about her surprise meeting with Mina. But well she feels like it's not important enough to be brought up. So she can't really say anything to Jihyo. Thank goodness the teacher walks in soon after that and everyone's attention is on him.

Korean lesson went by fast. And Maths comes after.

"Okay class, let's discuss the homework I gave yesterday. Write the question on the front as usual. So who wants to go first?"

Confident as usual, Nayeon was about to extend her hands.

"Oh Myoui Mina! This is unusual of you to put up your hand but good! You can start with the first question."

Nayeon whipped her head so fast she felt it could break. It was very surprising of Mina to participate in class activity and it's not only Nayeon who thinks so because almost the whole class is silent, giving their whole attention to Mina. It is just very weird.

 _What is happening? She has a competition after this, why not just sleep like she always does._ Nayeon's thoughts are now clouded by Mina again.

"Now I could actually see her face properly, she's quite pretty"

"Usually Nayeon will go in front, seeing Mina answering the question is a fresh sight".

Whispers can be heard going around the class.

"Quiet! Unless you want 10 more questions, stop talking. Thank you Mina, your answer is correct. You can pick the next person to answer the next question."

As soon as Mr.Choi said that, some people started to look down to avoid eye contact because they don't know how to answer the question. On the other hand, there are also 1 or 2 people who put up their hand because they want to answer. Mina looks hesitant at first, different from the way she was putting up her hand earlier - full of confidence. Her eyes were wandering about until she found them. She found Nayeon's eyes. With a few steps, Mina reached Nayeon's table and put down the chalk she was holding earlier. Then, she goes back to her seat.

Whispers can be heard again, being passed around.

"Nayeon! Looks like you're next, I'm sure you have no problem with the second question. Come in front and the others be prepared for the third question."

Mr.Choi alerted the students.

_What's wrong with her? Is this what it is? Is she declaring something? Is she declaring war- Oh My God that it is! She wants to fight me is it._

Nayeon grabs the chalk and holds it tightly with her big hand. She stands up and walks to the front with a new mindset in her mind.

To beat Myoui Mina.

and also to stop thinking about her.

* * *

Recess time took quite a long time for it to arrive. Atleast to Nayeon.

She was eating her lunch with Jihyo seating next to her. Enjoying her only rest of the day especially after the stress that she got earlier. But that of course, does not come easily because--

"Hey hey, did something happen today in your class? The whole lunch line was talking about Myoui Mina. Did she do something during her class?" 

Jeongyeon abruptly interrupts Nayeon's peace time and as soon as she finishes her sentence, Jeongyeon takes a big, one whole spoon size of her food and gulps it into her mouth. Well Jeongyeon does like to eat. And she eats like she's in a rush, recess is like for half an hour. "Time is Gold!" Nayeon remembers the last time she questioned Jeongyeon about her eating habit.

"Well.."

 _Right, they were talking about something._ Nayeon snapped out of her thought and started to give her attention to Jihyo who's giving some glances to Nayeon before picking her words.

 _What were they talking about?_ Nayeon tries to remember what Jeongyeon was saying before.

_uhh they were talking about, they were talking about...oh_

"Myoui Mina…"

_Myoui Mina_

_Right, they were talking about Myoui Mina. After the thing that happened earlier, people around must be talking about it. Well it was quite unusual earlier_

Nayeon notices how Jihyo is being careful mentioning her name while giving some worried glances to Nayeon.

"Mina, she volunteered herself to answer some math questions." Nayeon continued Jihyo's sentence. Then, she took a bite of her lunch. Feeling like the need to munch something.

"Ahhh really, well isn't that like the first time she ever did that. Do you look at her? How was she? Is she pretty? Is she--OUCH!"

Jeongyeon rubs her shoulder. The part that Jihyo just hit with her fist. Jihyo tries to send some signals to Jeongyeon to read the mood, to read the situation. Jihyo still feels like it's not a good time to mention Mina's name yet, not in front of Nayeon.

"well…she's quite nice and smart b-but of course! Our Nayeon is the smartest" Jihyo put up her fist in the air and looked at Nayeon, like she's giving a cheer to her.

That makes a smile creep out from Nayeon. _Where can you get friends like this?_ She thought to herself.

She also feels the need to clarify to them that they can freely use Mina's name. I mean it's not that the name is hers, she doesn't have the permission to limit them from saying her name. And it's not like she's mad at Mina or something. But-- Nayeon sigh-- she doesn't even know what is happening to her. She is not hot tempered or what, but just the mentions or the thoughts make her face red and her body temperature up.

_What is this feeling?_

“Okay moving on, we--- wait, Nayeon? Did you just call her _Mina_? I mean you usually addressed people formally unless...unless you actually know them..wait a minute. Are you and Myoui Mina actually close? Do you guys actually talk to each other? Do you guys...”

Nayeon swore that she was paying attention to Jeongyeon especially since she heard the association of her and Mina’s name and was ready to correct whatever she was saying.

But then from a far she sees a familiar face coming towards her direction. Forget what Jeongyeon is talking about. That face, that stare is that..

_Mina?_

A wild Mina is coming towards her direction.

_She's in my thoughts so much that now I'm imagining things? Im Nayeon...I can't believe myself, do I really need to go to the hospital or something? I need to get it together_

Nayeon was about to stand up to excuse herself to the toilet to splash some water on her face so she could wake up from this fever dream she been having for 2 straight days already. But she stopped when she saw a paper being placed in front of her on top of the lunch table. She looked up and it was her.

_It was not an imagination. So that's good, I'm not crazy yet._

As the realisation hit, Nayeon stood up abruptly and the chair made some noises. Noises loud enough to attract some people's attention.

"Y-yes?" Nayeon takes a note to herself to remind her to kill herself for stuttering.

"A copy of the permission slip for the dance competition."

_wah she does talk softly. wait what am i thinking_

"Oh okay." 

Nayeon takes the permission slip and leaves the scene. She left so soon that she forgot to throw her lunch away. So soon that she misses the little conversation that her friends and Mina is having.

"So sorry for that, she is always nice, it's just she's…shy with strangers." Jihyo excused Nayeon's out. Then she heard a loud snort coming from Jeongyeon.

"OUCH!" Another hit is thrown.

" oh. it's fine, momo and sana said she's nice as well." Mina replies as she turns to the back and sees Nayeon slowly disappearing from her sight.

* * *

Minutes have turned to hours turn to days turn months. Without knowing, 2 months has passed. Those 2 months haven't been that eventful for Nayeon to actually really explain - but of course there are some tiny small interactions that she can't forget - 

After winning the dance competition, the dance club has been praised and brought up a lot among the students as it was a big competition. Because of the competition, they have been invited to a lot of other similar events making them one of the busiest clubs - student council being the first. Fortunately- or unfortunately, Mina has not been in class a lot because of it and this has calmed Nayeon's mind a lot as Mina is not running around in her mind anymore, for awhile - not that she wants to. Through this too, Mina's name has been mentioned a lot among the crowds as her _sudden_ urge of joining the team for the competition 2 months ago has turned her into a star overnight. As the students found that she's not only smart but is also a very good dancer - and attractive too, she can't really make them forget her easily, or in another word, she is just memorable.

This has made it tough to Nayeon - not sure in what way though. She has thought that maybe if Mina is focusing on her club's duty, she can finally regain her title and focus extra more on her academics. But that seems to be a little hard because despite going to competitions, in and out of class, Mina has been persistent on sending her class' assignments and not to forget her getting a high score whenever there's a pop quiz. 

Also this does not go unnoticed by the others. 

Nayeon has established Mina as her _little_ rival for academics and it was what Nayeon has established by herself in her mind - and probably some others but now due to Mina's increasing popularity, Nayeon and Mina's names have been mentioned quite frequently, together. Now they have been mentioned as being rivals to each other by the others. But the thing is, Nayeon and Mina themselves haven't even interacted with each other - not that we're aware of. The rivalry has come from the fact that Nayeon being the friendly and bright student, head of student council, the school's top achiever - and attractive as well - has been compared to Mina's own reputation. And of course this does not sit well in Nayeon's mind - well only for now because Mina has been a frequent visitor in her mind lately that she might need her own chair in there now.

"Okay class, that is all for today. I hope you understand today's lesson, and of course the previous one as well, because guess what. Next month is our mid year exam. haha I bet you're excited." As soon as those words leave Mr.Kim's mouth, groans can be heard here and there and a few tiny protests and fake laughs. Mr Kim bid his goodbye and recess arrived. Nayeon and Jihyo walked together to the canteen and met Jeongyeon at the table. They're chattering as usual about this and that just like typical high school girls.

"Oh yeah, did you see the dance club performance last night? It was so good! No wonder they won." Jeongyeon exclaimed. Both Nayeon and Jihyo turned their heads to Jeongyeon and listened as the topic of their conversation changed.

"They have always been good. It's a miracle, and also a shame, that they just got recognized 2 months ago. I wonder who's responsible for their sudden change of luck." Jihyo stated, earning some _ooooh_ from Jeongyeon.

"I'm not sure about that but I heard from my classmate, Momo that she's grateful towards Myoui Mina. She said that after her participation in the competition, their club has been soaring since."

Suddenly the surrounding air got tighter - or maybe it was just Nayeon’s air.

 _Mina, Myoui Mina? Her again?_ Nayeon thought to herself.

Sensing the sudden change of mood. Jihyo has been searching for words to say to resurrect the mood Jeongyeon has killed.

"..mina...oh! Wasn't she the one who came here to give the permission slip? Right? Myoui Mina is her name, the one that beat Nayeon fo-- OUCH! PARK JIHYO!" Jeongyeon rubbing her red arm while glaring at Jihyo. She starts to see Jihyo's timid glance to Nayeon and finally grasp the situation after so long.

"..nayeon, don't mind it! No matter what people say, we know that you're a smart and hardworking person, you know that you're smart and hard working. So just continue being you and ace the next exam."

Nayeon didn't notice how fast it was and how long it had been since the conversation had turned to her. 2 pairs of eyes looking at her with full of attention waiting for her reaction, if she's giving one.

"I know I'm smart. Don’t need to say it twice, Yoo Jeongyeon. If you're jealous, just say it.”

Nayeon replied with a hint of playfulness and her subtle smirk at the end of the sentence. Jihyo released a sigh of relief and without leaving a second for Jeongyeon to breathe, Jihyo has turned the attention back to Jeongyeon, asking her since when has she been close with _her classmate, Momo_. In order to avoid answering, Jeongyeon took one whole big bite of her lunch and munched it until the tiny bit as she didn't want to talk to Jihyo.

Chuckling at her friend's absurdity, Nayeon took a bite of her lunch as well and her thoughts have been swarmed.

_Right…I can do it. What so special about Mina_

* * *

Next day arrived and it has been going by like usual.

Questions on the board, Mina volunteered to answer, passed the chalk to Nayeon, Nayeon went to answer, next class, Nayeon volunteered to read the poem, Nayeon picked Mina to read it next. Mina read it. Just this and that.

"Class, you can go to recess now and Nayeon, can you please wait for a while, I have something to say.”

Bidding goodbye to Jihyo, Nayeon cleared up her table and went to Mr. Kim.

"Nayeon, the K university has received your letter well. So if you keep up your academic well for the rest of the year, I'm sure they will accept you as soon as you graduate. Don't need to worry alright. Everything is going well.”

Smile creeps up to Nayeon's face. After Mr. Kim left, Nayeon switched off the lights and fans in the classroom and went out. Since her life plan has been going well so far, Nayeon felt a burden just left her shoulders. So now she just needs to focus on her studies.

As the feeling of joy bubbling up inside of her, her pace turns from walking to skipping, step by step with a smile that never left her face. Unknowingly, she has reached her destination - which is surprisingly not the canteen - and stops her step. She looks up and there it is. The rooftop door.

_um? I thought I was heading to the canteen?_

Those thoughts quickly left her mind as she opened the door and was hit by the fresh wind from the outside. She steps outside and closes the door. The place is really just like the last time she was here. Wide and empty, rays of sun lights directly hitting the rooftop and...

_what is that?_

Nayeon saw something on the floor, she walked closer to it and realised that it's person. A person laying on the floor, looking lifeless. She was relieved for a second then panic hit.

_That person hasn't moved for a while..is it d-dead?_

With that thought Nayeon quickly rushed to the body and grabbed a hold of it and turned it around.

"He-hello, can you hear? W-wake up--"

Nayeon halts her actions for a while and looks at the person carefully.

_M-mina?_

She has finally come to her senses and realised that it was Mina. She quickly untangle herself from Mina and moved back around 50 cm away. She tries to grasp the situation and seeing Mina's slow and calm breathing pattern and her lack of consciousness, Nayeon realizes that she is just sleeping. Releasing a sigh of relief, Nayeon scoots over. Maybe to feel some warmth as opposed to being exposed to the outside wind. Maybe.

As it was the perfect time where the sunlight hit directly to the rooftop, it just amazes Nayeon how beautiful the view is. But...since when has Mina become the view?

From the time she was rushing to here till now, Nayeon has actually never taken her eyes off Mina. She did not really scoot that close to Mina but unknown feelings of warmness just fill up inside - mostly to the cheeks. With the sunlight shining and the winds brushing of her bangs. Nayeon can finally see her face clearly. From the last time she was with Mina here at rooftop, Nayeon knew there's something about her face - or just her actually - that is attracting her to look at Mina.

Not that Nayeon has been observing Mina - like when she noticed Mina sitting opposite of her in the library or when Mina was writing answers on the board in class or when she saw how late Mina has been practicing at school for her dance competition. Nayeon knew about Mina's trademark, her moles. But Nayeon never knew there's so many of them. And it's all aligned, like stars in the sky at night. She didn’t know since when but at one point Nayeon has started to count them.

"I'll melt."

Being snapped back to reality, Nayeon realised that those words just came out from not her. It came out from Mina. Mina has woken up from her sleep and is looking directly at Nayeon. And Nayeon for some reason has been frozen for a while - just realising what she has been doing. Due to the lack of reaction, Mina decided to change her position. Nayeon can feel the warmness when Mina's face brushes hers a little when she is getting up. Maybe she and Mina are sitting a little bit too close to each other. Nayeon thought.

As Mina is finally sitting up in the same position as Nayeon, she turns her head to look at Nayeon. 

Yup, Mina and her are totally close to each other.

"I'll melt if you stare at me for so long."

Realising the closeness and the words Mina just said. Nayeon scoot to the back, almost falling.

"i'm not staring." Nayeon murmurs as she avertes her eyes to other directions except Mina. Silence took over for a while. And it's not awkward. It's just silence, quite comfortable.

"Nayeon"

"u-uh yes..i mean what?" Nayeon was taken aback by the sudden name calling.

"You’re Nayeon, Nayeon from my class, Nayeon, my ‘rival’, Nayeon, head of student council and...Nayeon that was from the rooftop 2 months ago."

"..true.." No one can actually see it but Nayeon is slowly dying on the inside and is cursing herself for her lack of words.

"So why are you here?"

"I did said last time that this is not your pl--"

"Last time, you came here because something troubled you…am i right?"

Flashback ran through Nayeon's mind as she remembers the reason why she went to the rooftop last time and so as the time she might have lashed out a little at Mina.

"And now you're finally here again, why?...it took you long enough..."

Mina hushed the last sentence as if she didn't want Nayeon to hear, as if whispering will actually prevent Nayeon from hearing. 

Pin drop silence passed through and the only sound you can hear is the wind blowing and also some birds chirping. A few more seconds pass and Mina has given up on socialising so she lets the cold air take over her and slowly droops her eyes.

"..they said they will take me in.."

Nayeon's voice brought Mina back to reality. She perked her head back up straight and averted her eyes to Nayeon. Seemingly eager to hear her finish her sentences.

"I mean they might take me in..I guess, if I do well in my studies and my finals are coming up so I need to focus.." Nayeon turns her head to look back at Mina. Replying back her stares. But something was wrong, Mina looked scared or more to panicking.

_Did I said something wrong?_

"Wait, take you where? Is this something bad? Do you- do you need help? B-because I c-can--"

A snort cut off Mina's sentence. She was rambling a while ago that she didn't notice Nayeon's bright eyes looking at her while smiling - with her bunny teeth, who then started to laugh really loud. Mina doesn't understand the situation but she herself is starting to laugh as well. 

Maybe she's laughing at her, maybe she's not but laughing with Im Nayeon doesn't seem so bad. It doesn't feel so bad.

Soon the laughter dies down as they both start to realise they need more oxygen in their lungs after the laughing. 

"University. The university that I've been dreaming of."

Silence.

"Tell me, Mina. Are you happy?"

The unexpect name calling and question is making some parts of Mina's brain having a short circuit but Nayeon doesn't seem to be joking so Mina quickly told some _get it back together_ to her brain and compose herself.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Nayeon looks towards Mina.

"Yeah."

"Even if you feel tired?"

"Even if I feel tired, it's all worth it as long as I can spend my precious time with them." Mina’s mouth curled up.

"Woah, you must really like dancing and your teammates so much."

"Y-yeah dancing, dancing! I love dancing so much! That it is dancing, my love is dancing."

Nayeon tilted her head as she amusedly watched Mina expressing her love to...dancing? After a while of ' _I_ _love dancing_!', Mina finally calms herself down and regains her posture as she thinks of a question.

"What about you?"

Mina throws back a punch to Nayeon - yes, hypothetically. A punch of her own question. A question Nayeon always asks about but never thinks about.

"Maybe...I mean I’m getting into the university that I want...right?"

"Maybe? What's with the questioning in your voice? Are you not actually happy with it?"

This brings a loud _pang_ noise in her head. Just a while ago, she was skipping happily after hearing the news about the university. But now she doesn't feel the joy anymore. She was sure she was happy earlier but right now, the hype is not there anymore. Is that truly happiness? Does that deserve to be called her happiness?

"Sometimes I get myself confused if I'm doing something because I want to or because I have to. Both reason give me happiness but only one make it last. So tell me Nayeon, do you want to or do you have to?"

Nayeon doesn't know. For the first time, she doesn’t have an answer to a question.

She doesn't know that when she stepped onto the rooftop earlier something like this will happen. From saving an undead person who was actually just sleeping to getting lectured by Mina - her biggest rival in school, who is also scooting closer and closer to her, inch by inch. Nayeon, who is taken aback can't seem to progress what is happening or what she is supposed to do. The question earlier was one of it but now the suddenaction she is doing right now. Her mind is just clogged

Nayeon was so caught up in her mind that she doesn't realise that at one point Mina has stopped scooting closer. And it's not because she has stopped - like full stop but because she is now only moving a part of her closer. _her head._ Nayeon doesn't know that Mina's eyes are so deep - so deep that it could just absorb her in. But now she knows because Mina’s seems to be getting too close to her, her head leaning in. 

In just a second, Mina's breath can be felt faintly on Nayeon's lips. And this has made Nayeon to -- To bring out her defense mechanism.

"STOP IT!" Nayeon stood up and her legs weakened for a second, realising that she has been sitting for a long time but that's not the problem now.

"no..NO! Whatever you were saying earlier, i-it's not true. Stop messing with my head. I don't know why am I even listening or sitting here with you but what I know for sure is I will be happy if I get into the K University. And to do so I will need to ace my finals and it means I will beat you in ranking. So just...you just enjoy the glory you have right now.”

Nayeon spit bars - do one more time and she can be a rapper - or in a nicer way, she is blurting words out. Words that she doesn't know if it makes sense but she's just glad she can function properly now. Mina keeps getting into her head and she needs to let her out. She can't let this pretty girl - who she just only talks to at the rooftop - to lecture her about her life. She can't let her do that. Because Mina is nothing. yeah. She's nothing.

Nayeon makes sure Mina hears every word that she says and as soon as she finishes, she turns her heel and stomps her way out to the door and out of the way.

Mina - who seems to not be paying attention to what Nayeon was talking about, just stare at her attentively. But as soon as Nayeon turns to walk out, all Mina could see is Nayeon's back. Once again, Nayeon is slowly disappearing from her sight.

* * *

After that encounter, something has moved between them. That _s_ _omething_ that people usually call a relationship but it's different with Nayeon and Mina because they don't even have anything to begin with. They may just be strangers or even worse than that. Who knows.

Nayeon has made a mental note _t_ _o avoid Mina,_ or what she refers to _a_ _void the penguin_ in her mind because she is scared that her face will pop up in her mind by just the mere of her name.

When Mr. Choi put up the maths question on the board, Nayeon make sure to put up her name the fastest - which earned a surprised reaction from Jihyo because she swore she heard some noise from Nayeon's bone. But this doesn't bother Nayeon because as soon as she becomes the first one to answer those questions, she then can pick the next person and no one can pick her now - especially not the penguin. English goes the same but of course Nayeon is now pinpointing Jihyo to read the next line for the poem, which Jihyo is expertise in - reading out loud - so yeah. 

Life hasn't been that different for Nayeon except for some arm exercise here and there. But the weird vibe between Nayeon and Mi--penguin must have been so strong that--

"Do you have a fight with Mina?" Jihyo sat down while slamming her lunch box on the table, earning Nayeon's attention and obviously some of the others too. Nayeon bows down, apologizes to some of the students and focuses back on Jihyo.

"What? n-no, I've never fought with Mina."

_Oh darn it! So much for the penguin thing huh_

"Oh really? So what is this vibe between you guys? Is like you guys just broke up or something."

Jeongyeon, who just arrived can sense the importance of the conversation right away that she didn't bother to take the first bite of her lunch yet.

"Hey guys! What are we t--"

"No! What? Break up? How can we even fight when we don't even know each other." Nayeon replied back as calm as she can, to avoid suspicion. Even though Nayeon believes that there is nothing to be suspicious about, she doesn’t know why she's trying to keep this a secret as much as she can.

"Oh really? Nayeon, there is a reason why my eyes are so big. It’s because I can see everything. So tell me, what is with you and Mina?" 

Feeling that she has won the conversation, Jihyo crosses her arms and waits for Nayeon to spill the beans. But Nayeon being the stubborn she is, is still keeping her mouth as tight as she can and is defending her way out. Until-

"Oh! Are you talking about that Myoui? Isn't she and Nayeon like secret lovers? They meet at the rooftop and all and they do this _s_ _ecret_ stuff together.” 

Both Jihyo and Nayeon turn their heads to Jeongyeon as soon as the words that she just said finally process in their mind. Both of them with a totally different reaction.

Jihyo with her victory smile and also a proud one to Jeongyeon.

Nayeon who is just stunned in her place as she sees her life flashing through her eyes with all the explanation she needs to do.

"Oh really? Where did you get that info Jeongyeon?" Jihyo, but this time with a different kind of tone for her _oh_ _, really?_

"Momo. I actually have been noticing something is weird between them. So with some Jokbal and supplies through Animal Crossing, the beans are out. And it's out and good."

"…why you didn't tell? That you know?" Nayeon finally says some words after what feels like a decade to her.

"Well, we're your best friends. So I know that eventually you will tell us about it, when the time is right." Jeongyeon shrugs as she finally gets her first bite of her lunch.

"So tell me, why did you break up?"

"Oh yeah, that's the thing...um no, we're not dating, we're not friends, we're….we're nothing. So yeah, we can move on from this." Nayeon murmured the words out as she tried to move the topic away.

"Nayeon? What's wrong? If you're guys are not dating or anything, why are you hiding it from us?"

"..i don't know.."

"What do you mean you don't know? If you talk to her a few times, then aren’t you guys like friends?" 

Jihyo's question rings through her head. She's not going to deny it but she has questioned her own self about her and Mina. Just at one point she thought about it then she just waved it away. Well maybe their interactions so far can be reached to where people call it the _f_ _riends_ zone. But weirdly Nayeon doesn't want to be friends, she just…she just doesn't want to think about it right now. She has her other goal to focus.

"I-I can't be close to her, I just can't. We talk a few times, I guess we could be friends but with what's happening right now I just can't. We're rivaling in our studies and I need to beat her, you know. What if- what if she doesn't like me? What if I do this and that and I regret it? What if--"

"My friend, Nayeon. I've told you last time and a lot of other times that you're smart. Very smart in studies, smart in the head but right now, you need to listen to your heart, okay." Jeongyeon finished her last sentence accompanied by one last bite of her lunch. It's not a common thing to see Nayeon expressing her worries since she doesn't really worry about a lot of stuff but seeing her insecured self right now brings out Jeongyeon and Jihyo's protective side for Nayeon. Jeongyeon's advice and Jihyo's hug that was given right after is the only thing she needs right now.

Few days passed and Nayeon has toned down her behaviour since. Sometimes when she bumped into Mina, she would apologize and walk away and not just ran like before. And she's also not trying to crack her arm during lessons. She still is avoiding Mina but that is her own problem so she's making it as natural as possible without making the others uncomfortable. 

The D-day towards finals is also shorter and shorter so she is sacrificing her lunch times by going to the library for extra studying. She has been to the library a few times now but it is today where she saw bread and a banana milk on her table with a little side note of _'Make sure to eat! Healthy Body, Healthy Mind'._

It was really cute and she really appreciated the gesture but her mom says to not eat anything that is given by a stranger especially the stranger you haven't even seen. But she knows that the giver is no stranger. Scanning the note, she could already tell who it was from. She gladly accepts the food as she is starving and the next time she leaves her sit, she makes sure to leave a note expressing her thankfulness and how there is no need for it anymore since she has been packing her own lunch to the library. 

Of course, she got her reply the very next day. Just a simple okay with a smiley face which replicates the soft smile Nayeon has now on her face. Well maybe the library is a nice place after all. And maybe Mina is too.

_Who is she kidding, I'm her classmate. I know her handwriting._

* * *

And finals finally come. Well it's not so bad and nothing much. Exams are always overrated but after it's done we just don't think about it. And that is what Nayeon is doing right now. She just finished her exams and is karaokeing with Jeongyeon and Jihyo. She knows that she did the exam well so there is nothing to worry about. But there is still one thing that is troubling Nayeon.

* * *

Senior's rank :

  1. Im Na Yeon.
  2. Myoui Mina
  3. Park Jihyo
  4. ....



"Ooo Im Nayeon, you really go all out for this one huh." Jeongyeon praised Nayeon with a teasing voice but with a proud smile on her face.

"Well that's the least I can do.” Nayeon responded.

"Ah stop, stop. Rather bragging why don't you treat us for lunch?". Nayeon out of all know to not fall for Jeongyeon's trick and instead bid Jeongyeon a goodbye as they heard the bell's ringing. On the way to class, Nayeon is trying to exert the joy that she always feels whenever she gets first place in class. But weirdly, it's not there. 

Even when she heard some of her classmates congratulating her. Even when Mr.Kim proudly said her name in front of class. The joy is not there. The light is not shining brightly.

All these thoughts in her head have made her once again here standing in front of the rooftop door as soon as recess time comes. A little part of her is kind of expecting someone at the rooftop but Nayeon brushed the thought away as she is here to unwind her tangled mind. When she opens the door, it makes the usual creak sounds revealing the wide empty school's rooftop and this time it was really empty with only her as the only living being there. _Was that disappointment she felt_?

Nayeon walked closer to the edge to get the closest view of the outside world. She got too lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door creaking at the back. She didn't realise that now the air she is breathing is being shared with another person.

"I thought you won't be here."

Nayeon turned around to face the voice’s owner. In front of her she can see Myoui Mina - holding a bread and a banana milk on each hand, with her eyes never leaving Nayeon’s. Her eyes that's filled with a tiny bit of hope. Seeing there is no reaction, Mina took one step closer to Nayeon. And Mina knows that by doing so Nayeon will move and look at her properly.

"Do you want some bread?"

Silence.

"…Nayeon? Is something wrong?"

Mina saw that Nayeon is slowly giving in to her as she saw her opening her mouth a little but quickly closed it back.

"Are you mad? I thought you will be happy, you got first place for this exam. Now you can go to the university that you want." Mina led the conversation with a bright voice trying to brighten Nayeon's mood. And her mood went up also as she saw Nayeon is finally giving in talking to her.

"You remember that?" 

Nayeon first sentence after who knows how long. Mina nodded eagerly towards her question.

“How you? I said that like months ago to you."

"Of course I would remember, especially since you said that to me. I'm really happy for you. You studied really hard and all. And I--"

Mina could and is going to continue her sentences longer but looking at Nayeon's horrid face makes her stop. _D_ _id I say something wrong?_ She thought.

"..did you do this on purpose?.."

Nayeon's question earned a tilted head by Mina as she looked at Nayeon confusedly, because of her question.

"Did you feel bad at me? So you give up studying for this exam and so I could get first? Is this what it is?"

Nayeon has let out her defense mechanism and is standing on guard.

"No-no Nayeon, I-I did not do--" Mina is panicking from the accusation that Nayeon has towards her. She is trying to form a nice sentence but nothing comes out.

"You know at one point I thought you were nice. I-I feel bad when I lashed out at you last time. But I see that I was wasting my energy on just the thought of that."

"No, Nayeon listen--" Mina let go of the stuff in her hands so that she can hold on to Nayeon's wrist and make her look Mina in the eyes - just for a second.

"Y-you were just trying to take me over. With all the dance club stuff too. Ever since you came here, everything just changed. You make it hard for me. Studying used to be so easy and it was the only thing in my mind. But now, you keep appearing and you were the only thing I could think about. Be-because of that, I need to take extra measures on studying. Do you know how hard that is?"

Nayeon was determined to let out the things that had been on her mind to Mina that she didn't notice what those words meant. And how the person in front of her is slowly turning red. Absurd by Mina's flustered reaction, Nayeon takes Mina's hand and puts it away to free her wrist. She turned around and headed towards the door. Mina follows Nayeon at the back but is only welcomed by the door being slammed by the latter. Some might have lost hope but not Mina so the only thing she can do is wait. Wait behind that door.

 _5,4,3,2,1_ \--

The door opens back, revealing Nayeon behind it.

"oh, by the way. J-just forget everything I've said earlie--"

Mina took a hold of Nayeon's collar to bring her closer. Closer and closer and slowly their lips met. Mina has thought a lot. A lot about Nayeon - and from the angry _c_ _onfession_ she just received, Mina wouldn't think twice about her feeling towards Nayeon anymore. 

Kissing Nayeon was soft. So soft that she wouldn't realise that she's kissing her lips and that maybe she is kissing the air. A few seconds have passed the kissing is still very much one sided. Due to the lack of response, Mina let go of Nayeon's slowly - and disappointedly too - And she could finally see Nayeon's face. Nayeon's blank and expressionless face. This brought worries in Mina.

"O-oh i'm really really sorry Nayeon, I-I thought, I thought that you--"

Apologizing to Nayeon wasn't in her plan as she thought it wouldn't reach that part. 

And it really wouldn't as Nayeon cut Mina off by leaning in, continuing where the latter has stopped earlier. Nayeon felt Mina's tensed body for awhile but not long after Mina is seen wrapping her arms around Nayeon's neck and responded back to her as she follows Nayeon's movement. Everything just seems sweet and nice and warm in contrast to the cold air and the weather that’s turning cloudy. Soon after they let go of each other as they ran out of breath. Foreheads on each other. Eyes at each other.

"Are you happy?" Mina asked in a low tone with a breathless voice.

"Yes." 

Nayeon snuck into Mina's arms, head at her shoulder. Staying there for awhile to enjoy the warmth. Eventhough Nayeon is the taller one, she doesn't obligate if there is a way to take a little of Mina's heat and her comfortable place. And Mina isn't obligated to reject Nayeon either.

They might have spent so much time together that they're a little late to class.

* * *

"Guys….I’m in a relationship!" 

Jeongyeon exclaimed to Nayeon and Jihyo as she bumped into them in the middle of the school hallways. On the way to their lockers. Through out the way, Jeongyeon is explaining excitedly to the two friends on her relationship journey with Momo - oh wow who could have seen that coming - 

They’re too focused that they didn't realise a body approaching them from the front with a hand up, waving to get their attention.

"Hey babe!"

Everyone at the hallways turn their head back to the source of the voice, including the trio. Which reveals a very much near Myoui Mina, now standing right in front of Nayeon. And is totally only looking at Nayeon that Jeongyeon and Jihyo's surprised face - and many of the others doesn't faze her.

"Hey! How are you?" Mina showing her gummy smile to Nayeon which is met with Nayeon's very own bunny teeth as she let her cheeks slowly turning to red. Both just in their own world.

"So this why you were late yesterday!"

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a while back. when i heard and saw on track-stray kids, i got inspired by the rooftop scene. it does not relate to the story tho just want to make something based on a rooftop.  
> the story kinda reminds me of minayeon irl, they might not interact a lot on cam:') but we know that off cam, they will always take care of each other. just like how they hide their interactions from jihyo, jeongyeon and momo (a little bit)
> 
> anyway hope you guys like it. i like to write minayeon fluff so anytime theres idea, ill definitely try to write one


End file.
